Eterniity
by Verop
Summary: Jacob thought he would never get imprinted. Then a new girl shows up and everything changes. There's just one problem...She's a vampire.DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACHTERS.Please R&R! Ch. 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first shot at a Twilight Fanfic! This story is told from Jacob's point of view.

Enjoy

-

Ayaka

-------------x-x-------------------x-x---------------------------------

Ch. 1 Engagement

I didn't want to go to the engagement. I almost told Charlie, actually, if it weren't for Bella begging me not to. And promising that she'd never speak to me. I grumbled as I fixed my tie. This was going to be torture, stepping over their boundary and wearing a suit. I just shiver thinking about it.

"Jacob?"

My dad. I walked out to him, looking exceedingly grumpy.

"Yes?"

"So you're going?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. Don't tell Charlie, though, or Bella will think that it was me,"

"My lips are sealed," he said.

"Great. I'm out," I pulled on my jacket, feeling claustrophobic. I haven't really bundled myself up like this, and I was already starting to sweat. Now this is when being a werewolf really sucks.

"Jacob, how will you get there?" Dad asked.

"I'll walk," I snorted. "If I'm late, then that's the best thing,"

"Goodness," he laughed. "I have a feeling you'll change there,"

"And have the vampires crawling all over me? No way!" I had already made a resolution to myself that I would not transform, no matter how hard it was.

I opened the door. The air hit my face, cooling me down a little bit. Luckily, for me, it was snowing. Yay! I stepped out.

"Bye Dad,"

"Goodbye Jacob,"

I let the door shut behind me.

-x-x-

"Jake! You made it!" Bella threw her arms around me. I tried to hug her back, but my nose kept wrinkling from the excessive scent of vampires.

"Jacob," Edward came over, and after Bella released me, shook my hand.

"Edward," I nodded.

"I know how hard this is for you," Edward smiled thinly, but it wasn't mocking. Good. I would've knocked his teeth out. "It's a shame that you're the only wolf. Did everyone else refuse to come?"

I spoke in my mind, as not to hurt Bella's feelings. _They almost murdered me! They said I was crazy, and that running after Bella was a waste of my life. I almost pounded them to a pulp, if it helps. _

Edward nodded, reading my thoughts.

"What?" Bella wrinkled her forehead in suspicion.

"Nothing," I grinned.

Edward didn't say anything. Bella touched his chest.

"What?" she said again.

"Just…wolves being wolves," he said after a moment. "Excluding Jacob,"

_Damn straight,_ I laughed in my mind.

"Listen…is it just me?"

"Actually, some new vampires are coming. They're from the Volturi," Bella smiled. "Apparently, they need to make sure Edward bites me,"

Edward grimaced. "Please, love, I would prefer the word _change,_"

"…you're too sensitive," Bella snorted.

I took the moment to really look at her. She had her hair up in a bun, one lock twirling down the side of her face. Someone had sprayed glitter in her hair, and done her makeup. Her face was pure white, which is a huge change considering she was Arizona Tan, and her lips a rose red. Her eyes had light, blue eye shadow, which complemented her dress. I smiled sadly. She was leaving me.

Edward cocked his head at me.

_Don't get your mind in a knot. She looks beautiful, that's all _ I hissed at him internally.

The dirty bloodsucker just rolled his eyes!

"I heard that," he chuckled.

I grimaced.

-x-

"Anyone have any objections beside the wolf?" Alice asked.

I hate to admit it, but she looked pretty cute in her long, pink, velvet dress (no straps).

"No. Of course they don't," Emmett, one of Edward's "brothers" cracked his knuckles. "Proceed,"

"Thank you," Alice nodded. "Edward…give her the ring,"

I clenched my hands. My breath became ragged. I was going to let her go…so easily. Well, not easily. I had fought constantly with her for the past months. And I had failed. I shut my eyes tight. No, no, no, no, no!

"Are you ok, Jacob?" a kind voice asked. I looked up at Esme. She looked worried.

"I'll…be…fine," I started to pant.

Edward took the gold ring from the cushiony box. He took her hand and said, "For eternity, Bella?"

Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks. All she could do was nod. Edward slipped the ring on her finger. A low growl escaped my throat, and my own tears pooled at my eyes.

"Your turn Bella!" Alice gushed. "This is making me want to cry!"

Edward smiled warmly and wiped away the tears on Bella's cheeks. Surprisingly, the make up didn't come off.

"For Eternity?" Bella asked as she took the second gold ring.

"Yes,"

Suddenly, Edward and Alice burst into laughs as Bella dropped the ring.

"Sorry!" she pouted, embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile. Klutzy Bella.

"That's alright," Alice found the ring and put it back into Bella's palm.

Edward held out his hand, and Bella slipped it on his fingers.

I nodded sadly. So this was it.

_Congratulate Bella for me, Edward. I can't stay any longer._

Edward looked at me and nodded.

"And now…for the Changing," Jasper said calmly. The vampires all turned their faces to Edward.

"You should go…NOW, Jacob," he said quietly.

I knew what they were going to do. After a few moments, Bella would no longer be human.

I smiled sadly and said, "Bells, I'll come see you tomorrow. Even if you are a vampire,"

She broke out in fresh tears.

I took in deep breaths and started out the door. My palms started to sweat. My legs felt like lead.

My throat started to feel dry.

And I ran.

I ran as fast as I possibly could have, because I knew that the filthy bloodsucker's teeth were already in Bella. The Bella I knew…had gone.

--------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------------

I decided to start it out with heartbreak and let it lead up to awesomeness.XD So it will get better, don't worry.

I absolutely adooooooooore reviews. If you guys could review and put me on Story alert, that would be AWESOME!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I only have about two reviewers, but that's ok! XD I'll earn more as I write!

-x-x-x------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------xx-x-xxx----

Ch. 2 New Girl 

_Don't come. Bella's in pain from the changing.-_

_Edward _

I reread the note over and over again, glaring at it.

"Jacob…aren't you going to school now?" Dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way out…" I grumbled, grabbing my backpack from the corner, slinging it over my shoulder.

I opened the door and stepped out.

"HEY JAKE CAKE!" Embry grinned.

"Dude…" I glared at him. "What is 'Jake Cake'?"

"We're thinking of every time you're late, we'll call you a new nickname. So…today is Jake Cake!" Quill threw his hands in the air.

"Why don't I add a new bruise?" I cracked my knuckles.

They both chuckled and shifted the sand with their feet quickly.

"Oh, by the way," Quill scratched his nose.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There's these new girls and guys coming today," Embry said. "They're supposed to be exchange students from another state. Oklahoma or Wyoming or something…"

"Can I ever finish?" Quill spat.

"…no," Embry shrugged.

I smiled and we walked towards the school.

-x-x—x—

"Jacob Black," Ms. Star said.

"Here," I raised my hand.

"Finally," I heard her mutter under her breath, and I smiled.

"Embry"-

"HERE!" Embry jumped up.

Ms. Star tapped on her desk quickly and he sat down, the class sniggering with laughter.

"Down! NOW," she glared.

Embry saluted her and sat up straight.

"Melody Midnacht," Ms. Star smiled.

I looked behind me. A girl stood up, with long black hair in a French braid. My stomach flopped and my heartbeat increased as I looked at her. Her rose red lips and pale white cheeks glimmered under the light.

"Here," she said softly, her voice tinkling like a thousand birdcalls and bells. My palms started to sweat.

"Ah…everyone, this is Melody. She'll be here for a short while. She's from…new Hampshire?"

"Massachusetts," Melody corrected her.

"Ah, yes!" Ms. Star nodded.

Every boy in the class stared at her like some kind of goddess. A sweet aroma filled my nose. It was like a flower had been squeezed out of all the perfume that it bottled, and someone had held it up to my nose. I took in a deep breath and shut my eyes. Like heaven.

I opened my eyes, and it was then I noticed that she had walked right past me, and given a paper to the teacher.

I watched her from the corner of my eye, playing with imaginary lint. She didn't look at me, and walked straight to her desk.

I could feel Quill and Embry's piercing stares.

No longer then, twenty minutes into English, and I got a note from Embry.

_OOOOH JAKE CAKE! What was that? A to the double T to the raction? ATTRACTION???? _

I wrote back:

No idiot, 

Embry threw it at my head. I seethed and picked up the note from the ground.

_Just ask if you can show her around. If she says no, then ask for her schedule. _

Will that make you shut up?

_Yes._

Fine. 

I waited until the bell ran forty minutes later. It was the longest forty minutes I have ever waited in my entire life. The bell finally rang, and I stretched. Or pretended to. Melody came down my aisle, so I casually dropped my books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did that hit you?" I asked her.

"No! Didn't even touch me!" she chuckled and bent down to pick them up with me. I had a list of my classes written so she would see. It slid out from under the book.

She stacked them in my open hands as I breathed in her scent. Amazing.

"…do you mind if I look at your schedule?" she asked me.

"Not at all!" I smiled politely, balancing the books.

"Oh! You have all my classes except last period and third period are switched around!" she grinned at me.

"I can walk you to second period if you'd like," I nodded.

I knew Quill and Embry were watching. I just knew it.

"…I'd like that," she folded the schedule and put it on top of the book stack.

"Oh, how rude of me!" she tsked. "Should I help you carry those?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't even feel them," I swallowed, watching her walk up to the door. "I'm Jacob by the way,"

"Melody,"

We walked outside, the hall stopping to stare at the stunning, sweet smelling beauty that walked in front of me.

x----------------x

"Wow…I never knew Mr. Closky could be so strict," Melody slung her backpack against her shoulder.

"Yeah…" I felt strange. Maybe it was a werewolf thing…but I'd have to consult my dad anyway.

"MELODY!" a voice yelled.

We both looked. A boy with longish brown hair, and a pale face waved to her.

"Oh…that's my brother, Seth. I've got to go now, Jacob. I guess I'll catch up with you later," she smiled at me and walked towards him.

"Curses," I spat, annoyed.

"Hehhe…" Embry put a hand on my shoulder. "How'd it go?"

"How'd WHAT go, Stalker?" I asked him coolly.

"Oh come on, Jakie!" Quill punched my arm lightly.

"Look…both of you just…shut up right now,"

I put down my stuff on the table, laying my face in my arms.

Quill and Embry sat down, weirded out.

"I feel strange, guys. Like I want to be by her," I didn't dare steal a glance at Melody, or her brother might eat me.

"…Jake…she's staring at you," Quill said quietly.

"So?" I snorted.

"Listen, go home, Jake," Embry said, his voice becoming worried.

"Why?"

"…just talk to Billie. Tell him about EVERYTHING," Quill said.

I stood up, grabbing my stuff.

"Ok. See you guys later," I shrugged and walked out of the lunchroom.

As I walked, I started brainstorming. Why would they want me to go home? What's going on? Am I sick? Another werewolf thing?

"Jacob!" a voice called.

I turned sharply. Melody was walking towards me, her hair flying lightly.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home. Don't feel so well," I said.

"Well…I was hoping you'd come to my Welcome Party tonight…but seeing as you can't…" she shrugged.

"How about I take you out tomorrow afternoon. Just the two of us," I smiled thinly, surprised by my sudden proposal.

Her eyes lit up.

"Sure," she nodded. "Yeah…and I can tell Seth to go to hell if he protests. Alright. It's a date,"

She stuck out her hand. I shook it, and shivered. Icy cold.

"See you,"

"See you," I nodded and walked towards the office.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jacob…I've analyzed everything…and I've talked to several people. Including Paul," Billie looked happy for once.

"What does Paul have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Jacob…have you ever considered being imprinted?"

-x------------------x-

Next time it's Jake's date with ol' Melody! XD PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE review! –puppy dog eyes-


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Chapter three! I'd like to see more reviews, guys.Dx it doesn't make me feel happy when there are only two and there's like, five alerters. I've stopped writing a story for that reason, until people started posting reviews.-nod-

-x—x-

Ch. 3 Melody Divine

I couldn't believe it. I had been imprinted! This was exciting, but my thoughts always lingered to Bella. However, she was currently becoming a vampire, so what did I care?

NO. No, that's wrong. Bella means the world to me, even if she is becoming a bloodsucker.

She announced that she'd live with Charlie after she had calmed down a bit. The Cullens would always be around to make sure she doesn't destroy anyone or anything.

I dressed casually. Melody, earlier that day, had proposed we sit at a seaside restaurant, up on the cliff. It was new, and pretty chic.

"Jacob, how will you break it to her? When can I see her?" Billie kept pestering me with questions.

"Dad, are you positive it's an imprint?" I asked, worried he was joking.

"Jacob, our family has been werewolves for how long now? And how many clan members have been imprinted now?"

"Alright, alright!" I sighed loudly. It would be hard telling Melody about me, and I sure didn't want to do it on the first date.

"Did you eat enough here so that when you go to the restaurant, you don't feed like a madman?"

"YES Dad. I ate five t-bones, a bowl of rice, and drank two glasses of water! What ELSE do you want me to do?"

"I'm so sorry," Dad clasped his hands together. "It's just that I'm so nervous! It's your first imprint!"

"And my ONLY imprint," I snorted.

Billie nodded slowly.

I grabbed my wallet and put it in my pocket.

"Good luck, Jacob,"

"Thanks, Dad,"

-x—x-x-x—x

I sat down at the table outside, the wind licking my face greedily. Man, it was good to have the cold. Of course, since it had just snowed, the temperature was about eighteen degrees. No one was outside but me and a woman smoking a cigarette.

Melody was late. Twenty minutes late. I drummed my fingers against the table, which actually had some residue of snow. Taking in a deep sigh, I called for the waiter. He ran out to me, shaking visibly with the cold.

"Can I get a water and the menu please?" I asked him.

"Yes sir," he bowed and went in. I looked at the sea, watching the sun about to set. The ocean looked nice, blue, and calm. I smiled at it, remembering the time Bella and I had cliff dived. If you ever watch her cliff dive…it's just…yeah. I didn't laugh only because she was about to drown.

"Jacob?" a voice asked. I looked at the speaker and stood up instantly.

Melody was in a white fur coat, her lips redder than ever. She had put light blush on her cheeks, and her hair, for the first time, was down. She looked beautiful.

"Melody…you look…fantastic!" I smiled nervously.

"So do you!" she took a seat across from me, and I sat down.

"Is it too cold for you? Should we go inside?" I asked, knowing the answer would be yes.

"Actually, it's a tad hot here," she took off her coat, revealing bare, white shoulders. Strapless black dress. Wow. "That's better,"

"So…" I coughed, cheeks flushing.

Melody saw this and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," I felt my ears get red.

She just laughed again and gave me a grin.

"Your water and menu…sir," the waiter came back, and held the cup and menu in midair as he stared at Melody.

She didn't seem to notice him, staring at me the entire time. I turned to the waiter and cocked an eyebrow, plucking my items from his hands.

"I shall be RIGHT back, to order your order, get you a menu, and take your drink order," he said, clearly flustered.

"Wow…" Melody snorted. "That man just can't talk today. Must be the cold,"

"Or something else," I muttered so softly that she couldn't hear me.

"Pardon?"

"I said 'Can't be anything else,'" I grinned, but lights were flashing in my head. Had I said that too loud?

"So…tell me about yourself," Melody rested her hands on her knuckles.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The waiter finally came back with our food. Well, my food. Melody fervently claimed that she didn't want anything to eat. We talked about our families, and I refrained from telling her that I was a wolf. And that she was my imprint. She told me that Seth almost didn't let her come, but her mother said that she could if she was back by ten. I checked my watch at this comment. It was four twenty.

"You'll seriously stay here with me until ten? Or even nine?" I asked, disbelieving.

Melody seemed to pause and think over her thoughts.

"Of course," she said at last. "You wanted to take me out, yes?"

"Yes,"

"So, you shall! Just PLEASE make sure that you tell me it's nine thirty when the time comes,"

"I can drop you off…"

"Oh no. Seth wouldn't like that at all," she shook her head.

"That brother of yours is a pain in the neck," I growled. "I can probably take him,"

"Many said that," Melody sighed darkly. "And they all ended up going to UCLA Hospitals,"

I cringed. I looked at my steak, starting to get cold. I just love steaks, and I ordered mine especially medium rare.

"Are you SURE you don't want anything? I have enough money to feed the army with me right now," I said, before digging my knife in.

"Positive," Melody bobbed her head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I paid thirty bucks for my steak and then we left at five thirty five (with all waiters staring at Melody).

She had put her fur coat back on, hiding her shoulders.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, hands in my pocket.

"Well…I really love the ocean. That's why I requested we come here," she sighed. "I don't know this place well. You tell me,"

"We can stroll along the sea…?" I said. "Unless that's too boring and cold,"

Her eyes lit up.

"That's perfect!"

Ch. 4 First Kiss

Melody stepped into the water. I stared at her, gaping. What kind of girl would stick her foot in ten-degree water? Oh wait…there are mini icebergs floating. Make that seven-degree water. She took her foot out and laughed.

"I just…love it!" she put her hands out, the fur coat flying off her shoulders. Her bare skin shined in the sunset, and when I say shined…I mean SHINED. I covered my eyes, thoughts coursing through my mind.

Melody noticed and quickly grabbed her coat, slinging it back across her shoulders.

"Wow…the sun is bright here," she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…" I analyzed her with beady eyes.

Melody grabbed her shoes and sat down in the sand, the water hitting her feat.

"I don't know why…and please don't tell me this sounds corny," she chuckled as I sat by her, keeping my feet as far away from the water as possible. It wasn't cold; it's just I was really freaked out.

"Go ahead," I replied, gazing at the setting sun. The purple clouds would soon become black.

"I feel like I can be myself with you. That…I can say whatever and do whatever, and you won't think of me as stupid," she rested her feet on her knees, pulling the dress down, staring straight ahead. "I feel like I want to see you again,"

I sucked in a breath. Why does my father always have to be right? Saying nothing, I waited for her to continue.

"I've never felt like this before," she smiled happily. "Everyone else I've seen…they just want something for me. Whether its money, looks, popularity…you name it! And I never see them again. You haven't requested one thing from me. You only request that I ask something of you,"

"I'm not that great. I just…" I shrugged.

"Do you feel the same way?" she asked quietly.

"You want to know the truth?" I chuckled.

"Yes, of course,"

"Then…yeah. I do feel the same exact way with just one thing. I hope that you won't take this too hard. Only people like me know what I am. And there aren't many like me. It's a huge secret, and even though I just met you, I think I can trust you with it. Plus, if you tell anyone, they'll call you crazy," I smiled.

"Alright. I have something to tell you. But before I do," her eyes sparkled as she looked at me. I stared back. Her face neared mine, and I knew what was going to happen. So I just saved her the embarrassment and my lips touched hers, in a passionate kiss. I could feel the corners of her mouth turn up in a light smile as our lips molded together. I didn't want to let go, but she pushed me away gently.

We said nothing for a few minutes, staring at the sand between us.

"Mind reader," Melody snorted.

I laughed as she put her head against my shoulder.

"Now let me tell you my secret. Maybe that will change your mind against telling me your secret," she said softly.

"I don't think anything can change my mind right now," I sighed.

Imprinting was awesome. I feel sad for the mortals. Because with imprinting, you love and are loved. And that of course is the best feeling, emotion that anyone can possibly possess.

"Jacob…I'm…a vampire,"

My blood ran cold and my heart skipped. I shook her head off and stood up, glaring at her with disgust, wonder, pity, and fear.

"A WHAT?" I asked.

Melody looked at me sadly, her lip trembling. She got up, and her eyes suddenly turned venomous.

"I'm a vampire. And if you plan to report this to the police. Don't bother. You won't live that long. Even if I do like you, keeping this low is more important than anything!"

In a flash, she was at my neck. I ducked as she tried to slash it and grabbed her waist, throwing her on the sand. I pinned her down with my knee and grabbed her hands, so she wouldn't lash at me.

"Bad mistake!" she snarled.

"Before you do anything just LISTEN," I panted.

Melody cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not afraid?" she asked, curious.

"Hell no!" I snapped, releasing her. "And I won't tell anyone! Listen to this; I'm a werewolf,"

Her eyes were wide as she stood up.

"That's not possible!" she said.

"Oh yeah? Not only THAT, but I'm sure you've heard of the wolves and all that history,"

She nodded.

I walked in front of her, my face to hers.

"You're my imprint," I said softly.

She stared at me for a few minutes.

"How come I didn't smell you…" she said numbly.

"I smelled you, but it was a good aroma,"

"Same," she nodded quickly. "Oh no…you're right!"

"I want to say that we need to separate but…"

"You can't,"

"Exactly," I sighed. I wasn't even disgusted by vampires anymore. I was disgusted by what had just happened.

"Oh no," she lay her head on my chest and clutched my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her, not caring if she was a vampire, turkey, bear, whatever. She was just there, and that's all that mattered.

-x-x-x-

REVIEW NOW! -brings out pitchforks- OR I'LL HAVE TO USE THESE!


	4. Chapter 4

I have seven alerters, which means I should be getting seven reviews per chapter. PLEASE DON'T SLACK OFF OR I MIGHT END THE STORY.

----xxxxxxxxxxxx---------

Ch. 5 Coupled

"Whoa…Jacob!" Embry's eyes widened.

Melody smiled fondly at them, and I sighed. I let go of her hand, and crossed my arms.

"What? Is it too much of a surprise?" I asked him bitterly.

"It's…sudden," he blinked.

"Ah…"

"Nice going, Jake," Quill winked.

Melody cocked her head.

"Yeah…we've got to go…" I grabbed her hand again and walked in the opposite direction. We'd come up with a plan to not get close to everyone who was…abnormal.

"Your friends are really nice," she beamed, laying her head on my shoulders as we walk.

"If they get one scent of you, it's practically over. You know that, right?" I said quietly.

"Eh…yes," she sighed darkly.

"Is this going to work out?" I asked her.

She nuzzled my neck. "Of course,"

I cocked an eyebrow, not seeing the logic. Hmmm…

The bell rang. Third period.

"This is where we depart," she let go of me and waved.

I smiled tenderly and waved back, as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

Ch 6 Seth & Co

"Wow. How did you manage it so quick?" Embry panted.

"What are you talking about?" I glared, catching the ball.

P.E. was third period, and of course, we always played our hardest…which was usually ranked the best.

Our classmates stared, slack-jawed as I made another point.

"Mel. Come on, you KNOW what I'm talking about," Embry wiped away some sweat from his brow.

"You were right. It was an imprint," I smiled, watching Quill go for the ball.

"Did you tell her about…you?"

"No," I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Why would I?"

Lying sure was easy to these guys.

"You'll have to tell her soon," he said in a dark tone.

The bell rang.

"…they forgot to call us in again," I sighed, as I walked towards the locker room. I ignored Embry's last comment.

-x-

"Melody!" I waved to her.

"There you are Jake!" she rushed up to me, face flushing slightly.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked.

"I don't exactly eat this…food," she winked.

"Ah…I forgot," I scratched the back of my head.

"Jacob Black,"

I froze. The speaker was a pale kid with longish brown hair and sparkling gray eyes. Her brother.

"Yes. Seth Midnacht?" I asked.

"Hmmm…" was his only reply.

I frowned. Melody held my hand, applying pressure on my palm. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Jake and I are going to eat alone…" Melody nodded slowly to her brother. He glared. "Because we just started going out…?"

"No. You and Jacob are going to eat with us. So he can get to know us better," he smiled deviously.

"Jacob thinks that's an ok idea!" I grinned weakly.

Melody sighed loudly and flipped back her hair. Ah, sweet aroma.

"Jacob…" she hissed in my ear as we followed Seth back to the table.

"Sorry!" I winced, as she tightened her grip even more. I felt the blood force through my palm.

We sat next to each other, and Melody huddled really close to me, trying to cover the scent of Wolf a little bit. I was going to die from the stench. It was like sour milk with five pounds of sugar. I shivered, almost gagging.

"Aren't you guys going to indulge in anything?" I swallowed.

I had to show that I thought of them as normal…or else.

"No. We don't eat here." Seth glared.

I looked around. Another guy and two other girls stared intently at me, their noses curled softly.

"The other one is my oldest brother, Claus. The girl with the blonde hair is Marie, and the one with the brown hair is Sarah," Melody whispered to me.

I nodded. Suddenly, Claus stood up. He pounded his fist on the table and I jumped back, Melody hanging on to my arm.

"I have to go to the nurse," he announced. As soon as he left, the girls jumped up and followed him.

"We'll talk at home, Melody," Seth sneered, standing up and following everyone.

Melody and I stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"We're screwed," I said bluntly.

"Oh, it can't be that bad!" she grinned. "Here, give me your house number, and I'll call you tonight,"

-x-x-

Ch 7 Help

I waited anxiously for the phone call. I stared and stared and stared.

Someone knocked on the door. I groaned, getting up and unlocked it.

"Come in," I yawned.

Embry and Quill walked in slowly, looking worried.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I frowned.

"You haven't been hanging around Bella have you?" Quill asked.

"No," actually, I had completely forgotten about Bella ever since yesterday.

"Then why do you smell like blood suckers? And why does your girlfriend?" Embry butted in.

I clenched my fists.

"Nothing's wrong with us, you hear?" I shook a finger at them. "NOTHING,"

"…ok, sheesh," Embry put his hands up.

"No, it's not ok," Quill stared me in the eyes. "There's something different about you, Jake. You're hiding something!"

"How can I possibly be hiding something?" I snorted. "All our thoughts are known, remember?"

"We haven't transformed in ages," Quill shook the jab aside.

Suddenly, the phone rang. We all looked to it, but I was the first one to answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

They stared at me.

"This is Joe's pizza parlor," a bored voice said. "Yeah, your pizza's ready to pick up sir."

"Thanks, bye," I shut the phone, cursing.

"What was that about?" Embry crossed his arms.

"NOTHING!" I yelled.

"Jacob…we're leaving, and until you can tell us the truth, we really don't have time to talk," Embry tugged on Quill's shirt, and walked out the door.

Quill stared at me, looking pained. I couldn't say anything of course. Just stare back.

"Bye Jacob," he said slowly, turned, and did the same as Embry.

I stared at them numbly. They'd never walked out on me like this before. Suddenly, the phone rang again.

I, heavy heartedly, picked it up.

"Hello?"

"J-Jake!"

It was Bella's voice.

"Hey, Bells!" I smiled in spite of myself. "How've you been?"

"Terrible pain…but it's worth it. I just thought I should've…called you," she groaned on the other end.

"You'll be better soon," I said quietly.

A beeping came from the phone. Another line.

"Bella, I've got to go,"

"K. Bye Jacob,"

"Bye, Bella,"

I pushed one and put the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"Jacob!"

"Melody! What happened?"

"They figured it out!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's over!" she sobbed. "They know!"

"Know WHAT?" I asked, my heart pounding hard.

"They know what you are!" she sniffed loudly. "They know you're a werewolf!"

-x-x-

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! DON'T BITE ME PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE! Review!!! . 


End file.
